The Mod Dating Game
by Luvless-tennis-ppl
Summary: The titans are zapped to a disclosed location where they must participate in a dating game hosted by everyones favorite TY personality, Mad Mod!
1. Chapter 1

The Dating Game

By: the-groovy-fanficers

Authors note: This takes place when the titans are 18 years. They've also split up as a group, so they're all solo.

"Welcome!! To the Dating game show! With your host MAD MOD!!" *claps are heard when he enters the room* "This week we're pairing up the titans!"

"Whoa!"

"They don't know why they're here but OH WELL!! They've been saving our butts for the last 3 years so give a warm welcome to THE TITANS!!"

*titans walk out confused*

"Um, why are we here?"

"Aha ha, Beastboy you're such a card!!" Mad Mod said waving his hand.

"Well, I thought it was a legitement question."

"Wow Beastboy I haven't seen you in like 2 years and you know how to pronounce words," Raven pointed out.

"I'm going to forget you said that."

Mad Mod clapped his hands together, "Ok! Well, let's move to the meet and greet room where you guys get to catch up with each other!" *titans leave to the other room* "And don't worry audience, we've set up a hidden camera in the room so you can watch their progress!" exclaimed Mad Mod.

*A screen turns on*

Robin walks up to Speedy, "So… I see your still wearing that mask."

"Well you are too so SHUT YOUR FRICKIN MOUTH!!"

"O-k…" Robin said inching away. In the process he sees Starfire, blushes, then hides.

Bumble Bee and Starfire talk about their clothes in the middle of the room.

Beastboy to Cyborg: "So do you still play videogames?"

Man, I make videogames! Ever heard of extreme galactic mayhem?"

Dude, I love that game!"

"Well I made that!"

Aqualad to Speedy: "Remember the golden days and how the chicks dug us… well me I guess."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well you kinda had a temper."

Speedy explodes: "I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!!"

"Just proves my point more."

Raven: "I don't feel comfortable about this."

Jinx: "I see your point."

Mad Mod walks in and gestures them to come out, they follow. "Cynderblock, my lovely assistant, pull the curtain and show our guests what they're doin." Cynderblock dressed in a bikini draws the curtain and behind it a huge sigh flashed 'The Mod Dating Game Show' Aqualad let out a whoop whoop. Robin just slapped his hand to his hand to his face saying 'oh god'. The other titans just stood there speechless. Cheers from the audience could be heard.

Mad mod: "While you guys were in the room, we had pulled out the names and places for the first dates! First couple, Beastboy and Bumble Bee and you guys are going to the amusement park. Second couple, Aqualad and Jinx and your place shall be a trip to the mall. Third couple is, Starfire and Speedy your place is the park. Fourth couple, Terra and Cyborg, you'll be doin some hiking loves. And last, but not least, Robin and Raven you'll be going to a café! Have fun my duckies!" They were all zapped out to their destinations. "Well, ok, we'll be looking in on them once in a while, but for now, enjoy some music!"

A WHILE LATER…………………………………………………………

"Ok Overlode!" Mad Mod exclaimed, "Let's get this show on the road." Overlode appeared on the huge screen holding a microphone.

"Well M.M. we're just gonna check up on their dates starting with B.B. and Bumble Bee." The camera turned to the first couple. They were both on the Ferris wheel looking straight ahead, B.B. eating popcorn.

"Well they don't fit well," Mad Mod joked. "But hey, there's still other fish in the sea!" He grinned. "Ok, this is BORING! NEXT!!" The camera went to Aqualad and Jinx who were in the food court eating some pizza. Starfire and Speedy were next, Starfire with a huge grin on her face and Speedy looking grumpy as usual. "Man Overlode! Is there any couple that's interesting to watch?!"

"Hold on a sec, the next couple seemed kinda interesting to me, tell me whatcha think." Terra and Cyborg came to view on the widescreen. Terra was sitting on a floating rock with her arms and legs crossed slowly advancing up the mountain. Cyborg was next to her only walking instead of floating.

"ARGH! This is boring!" Cyborg said pulling out a handheld videogame to play.

"Turn that off and talk to me!" Terra snapped.

"Then what do you want to talk about?

"NOTHING!!"

"Then don't tell me you want to talk!"

"My god you suck!"

"Oh, I suck is that it?"

"Yea! That's it!"

"Well YOU shouldn't be talking!"

Mad mod couldn't take it anymore, he fell on the floor laughing none stop, "They fight…over…THE STUPIDEST THINGS!! Ha ha… Overlode STOP IT STOP IT! AND Plasmas clean up these tears!"" Plasmas came out with a mop coming over to where the tears were, leaving behind a trail of slop.

"Argh! My janitor work is never done."

"Whatever just, just, just clean it up! Oh yea, the last couple… ya that's right let's catch up with Robin and Raven! Woo!" Mad Mod points to the screen, "Roll the clip!" The screen shows a little café, inside were a few tables and some dim lights. A little stage made out of wood was in a dark corner, there was microphone on it.

"Interesting place," Robin said, "It's pretty crowded."

"Well its happy hour," replied Raven, "Hopefully we can find a table." Robin tried not to laugh because there was nothing happy about this place at all. "There's a table," Raven pointed out. Robin looked at the table nearest to the stage.

"Well ok then." As they sat down some Goth kid went up on the stage and told a tale of misery about his childhood.

"Amateur," Raven remarked when the kid finished.

"Can anyone go up there and recite poetry?" Robin asked.

"Yea, you should try no one will accept you here unless you have some dark feelings to share." Robin turned around and saw that all the café patrons were glaring at him, feeling uneasy, Robin got up and made his way to the stage. As he stepped up to the mic he looked at Raven who gave him a nod.

"Th-this is a depressing tale of lost love." Robin stuttered. Sobbing could be heard from the audience. "Well here it goes," he thought.

"Behind the mask I

hide

There is a sadness

inside.

I cry at night thinking,

about a love that could've shown,

so

bright. But…..the fear,

of

losing my secret love you

made

me feel as light as a dove,

I

Fell but you could tell and,

then you knew so well that,

your

smile could be felt."

Robin placed the mic back in its place and sat down nest to Raven, people were clapping around him.

"You were talking about Starfire huh?"

Robin looked down twittling his fingers, "Yea."

"Well, there's no doubt that you guys won't be together." Robin lifted his head seeing a serene smile upon Raven's face and he couldn't help but smile back.

Mad Mod: *sniff sniff* "So touching," He said wiping a tear from his eye, "…WELL! LET'S GET BACK TO THE SHOW! The dates are now done, so, we'll bring them here and get some feedback!" There was a bright flash and the titans stood before them. "Ok you guys, I want you to tell me what you thought of the dates. We'll start with Bumble Bee."

Bumble Bee: "Well, he wasn't even that interested, he just sat on rides saying nothin."

Beastboy: "What was I supposed to do? I barely knew you then let alone now. I didn't know what to say."

Mad Mod: "So I guess that's a no for you two." They both nodded, "ok then, NEXT!!"

Jinx: "He just wasn't my type, so I'll say no."

Aqualad: "Same thing."

Mad Mod: "Let's see how the next couple did."

Starfire: "I think I enjoyed the walking of the park more than friend Speedy."

Speedy: "Yea, the key word here is FRIEND which is all we are."

Mad Mod: "Under my own circumstances, I'm going to skip through to Robin and Raven."

Raven: "Well, it's obvious that we weren't meant to be together, so, I'll answer for Robin and I both, it's a no."

Mad Mod: "Wonderful. Ok Terra and Cyborg, you're next!!"

Terra: "IT SUCKED!! HE ONLY CARED ABOUT HIS STUPID VIDEOGAMES! HE WOULDN'T EVEN TALK TO ME!!"

Cyborg: "That's cus YOU didn't want to talk to me!!"

Terra: "WELL YOU COULD'VE TRIED YOU SON OF A-"

"Well that's it for that! Tune in tomorrow for the next date and the results!"

*the show ended*

All the titans crossed their arms and glared at Mad Mod. "WE DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!!" they all said in sync.

Mad Mod: "I know! That's the BEST PART MY DUCKIES!!"

End of pt. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Mod's Dating Game

Pt.2

Authors note: You might need to use a little imagination on this one.

"Thanks for tuning to the Mod Dating Game show my duckies with me, your host, Mad Mod. Now, in case you missed yesterdays show then you should know that we're pairing up the titans, the first dates didn't go so well but hopefully today will be better. Now Cyborg, I'm going to ask how your date went because, well, IT'S FUNNY!! So, share with us YOUR DATE!!

"Ok, it was lame and horrible, Terra didn't do a thing but complai…" but Cyborg was cut off short because Terra had tackled and started to strangle him.

"Ha, ha!!Look at him suffer!! This show must really be taking his breath away! PFFT!! I crack myself up! Ok, I think Cyborg has had enough. CYNDERBLOCK! Get her off him."

"Yes sir!"Cinderblock said moving swiftly to Terra and yanking her off.

"Cyborg, I think you should stop insulting Terra, she'll probably kill you next time," Beastboy suggested butting in.

"I… don't… want to hear that from you!" he replied in between breaths. Beastboy just shrugged.

Mad Mod: "Well as much as I hate to break up a party, but, time to get down to business! First couple is… Beastboy and Terra!" Terra and Beastboy blushed and looked down. "And you guys will be going to a water park. Alright, second couple will be, let's see here… Bumble Bee and Cyborg!"

"Well, it can't be any worse than my last date," Cyborg thought.

"And you guys will be having a picnic in a meadow. Have fun! Next couple, boy didn't see this one comin… Raven and Speedy! And a weapons museum is your destination! Bear with me folks, next is Robin and Sta- Jinx!"

"Who?" questioned Robin.

"You heard me! JINX! J-I-N-X! JINX! GOT IT!!?? And you guys will be going horse back riding. And Starfire and Aqualad will be going to an aquarium!" Mad Mod points to the camera. "WATCH WHAT HAPPENS!!" *COMMERCIAL BREAK* "Well, alright my duckies welcome back! Let's tune into everyone's favorite stalker… OVERLODE!!"

"Thanks Moddie."

"So who are you stalking right now?

"Well Beastboy and Terra at the water park of course!"

"Let's zoom zoom on them!"

Beastboy and Terra looked down at the ground slowly turning their heads to glance at each other. But quickly looked away turning beet red. Terra slid her hand into Beastboy's. "What do you want to do first Beastboy?" asked Terra. Beastboy looked down at their hands startled, "um…" there was a pause. "How about the lazy river?" "… Yea, sure." The screen fades out and Mad Mod appears.

"I think you guys can guess what happens next… OR NOT!!! Ok Overlode, stalk someone else!'

"Ok, L-O-V-E!" Overlode said with an electrical smile.

"No," Mad Mod responded, "Just get to Cyborg and Bumble Bee!"

"Sniff, ok…" the screen switched to the next couple that was just mentioned. The meadow of flowers surrounded a little picnic blanket covered with an assortment of food. Cyborg took a bite of what seemed to have been a ham sandwich, but, when it touched his tongue he looked ready to barf, but slowly swallowed it choking a bit. Bumble Bee put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"It can't be that bad," she said.

"Oh, yeah? Then take a bite, I dare you." Cyborg said narrowing his eye.

"You don't have to dare me, I was going to eat anyway." Bumble Bee replied picking up a spoonful of potato salad, but her reaction was the same, only, she didn't bother swallowing it. "Bleh! That was horrible!"

"Told ya," he snickered.

"But I'm hungry!" and as if on cue, her stomach grumbled.

"Me to…" Cyborg complained, "How bout we go get some real food?"

"That sounds great!" Bumble Bee said clapping her hands together with glee. They both got up leaving the picnic.

Mad Mod was watching the whole time and was infuriated. "HEY! They aren't supposed to leave!" he huffed, "Fine! Overlode go to someone else, I don't like this station." The camera quickly went to Raven and Speedy. Speedy seemed happier then Raven, probably because this was his kind of place.

"Let's go over there," Speedy pointed trying not to get too excited.

"Whatever." They both walked over to were Speedy had pointed, and it was a whole section on bows and arrows.

"So, Raven, do you want to talk or something?" Raven didn't even bother turning her head; she just shifted her eyes to him and seemed to be glaring, obviously not enjoying any of this. Speedy flinched and turned away giving up on talking.

Mad Mod: "ACKWARD!!" but he realized too late that he spoke too loud. Raven and Speedy turned around catching Overlode stalking them. (None of the titans knew they were under surveillance) They both gaped their mouths open as if getting ready to say something.

Mad Mod: "OVERLODE! GET OUT OF THERE SOLDIER!! YOU'VE BEEN SPOTTED! I REPEAT, YOU'VE BEEN SPOTTED! RUN!!!" (The crowd was going wild) Overlode dropped the camera and ran away.

"Hey! Get back here you freak!" Speedy screamed after him.

While Speedy was trying to get Overlode, Raven stooped down to pick up the camera. "What the?" and, as if in realization, her eyes dropped, "I see," she said in her usual monotone, "This must be real fun for you isn't it Mad Mod?"

"Oh, you have no idea Rae!" he giggled, "But I'm going to have to take that camera from you!" The camera disappeared from her hands and the screen no longer presented her. "That, was almost pretty bad………… OVERLODE!! Get your electrical butt over here!!" Mad Mod shouted.

"Um, yes Mad Mod?"

"You got caught because you were careless."

"Um, actually you…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!!"

"Yes sir."

"Ok governor, next time you get caught you'll be FIRED!!!"

"But I have 5 kids, don't do that to me!" Overlode pleaded on his knees.

"Then don't get caught! That is all. Now get your camera and go!"

"Yes sir!" Overlode said picking up the camera and running to the next destination.

A while later………………………….

"Overlode, are you there yet?" Mad Mod asked sticking his finger in his ear, pulling out ear wax, and flicking it somewhere. 'Clean that up Plasmas!"

"yeah M.M., I'm at the horse farm and let me tell you, it smells like poo!"

"I don't really care, just go to Robin and Jinx!!"

"Okidoki." The camera zoomed in on the two of them and they both seemed generally pleased riding their black and white horses.

"- So that's why you left the hive?"

"Yea, pretty much, but, what startles me is that the teen titans split up."

"Oh… well, we got older and realized that we couldn't stay in a group together forever so, we thought it was time to split."

"Well, I think it was a bad idea that you guys separated."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, as soon as you guys 'split' crime rate went up to an all time high."

"Really? I didn't know that." He said sarcastically. "We had a long time to think about it before we made our decision… Besides, just because we have superpowers doesn't mean we have to save the world."

"You don't have any powers," corrected Jinx

"SHUTUP!"

"So….romantic," Mad Mod interrupted *quietly this time* "Anyway, lasts but not least… our last couple… Aqualad and Starfire!" The screen showed an aquarium, Aqualad and Starfire were in the tunnel surrounded by cute lil fishies. "I'm swimmin, I'm swimmin!" Aqualad yelled flapping his arms.

"I am glad you are having a pleasing time with the tanks of fish friend Aqualad!"

"What! The fish are in tanks!?"

"Why does this bother you so?" but Aqualad had already tuned her out and was using his telepathic powers to talk to the fish.

"Let us out Aqualad, let us out!" pleaded the fish.

"Oh my gosh! I won't let this crime go on anymore; I'll set you free my friends!" And with that, Aqualad broke the fish 'prisons' and flooded the aquarium.

"EEEK!" Starfire shrieked as the wall of water pushed her to…… THE GIFT SHOP!! Aqualad popped up beside her with a victorious smile spread across his face. "Wow Aqualad you are, as they say, the brave!" Starfire squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"Well, it's all in a day's work babe." Aqualad made a heroic pose as cameras flashed around him. (how did the cameras work after being under water we don't know) Aqualad's victory was short lived when the security guards showed up to kick them out.

"Do you know how much this will cost to repair?!" Questioned one of the security guard.

"Um…..no," Aqualad said nervously pushing his fingers together.

"How are you going to pay for this fish boy?" asked the other security guard.

"Oh… uh, Moddie will pay for it… I think…well we better be off Starfire, sorry guys."

The camera zoomed out to show Mad Mod running around the stage with his head in his hands. "oh Cinderblock, how are we going to afford this?!" *sniff* "Plasmas clean up my tears!!" *sniff* "We're almost bankrupt as it is! *sniff* (looks up at audience) "oh, I mean we can totally pay for it, just ignore my spastic behavior loves, hehe. Well anyway, let's um, get some feedback on the dates. Cinderblock beam them back!" *titans are back now*

"I would ask how your dates went, but, I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!!"

"What's up with Moddie?" Beastboy whispered to Raven.

"I think I have an idea." Raven replied with her arms crossed.

"I can't take it anymore! Plasmas take over!!"Mad Mod yelled leaving in a huff. Plasmas walked out nervously.

"Um…. How did your dates go?"

"Plasmas, was it? Yeah, you're a butt full of ugly. You look like runny crap!" Aqualad rudely said.

"Huh? What? NO!!" Plasmas screamed crying out of the room.

"Great, you made a grown man cry." Raven said in her trademark monotone.

"Well, this isn't the first time." Aqualad shrugged.

"Dude I don't want to know," Beastboy said. The titans stood there dully when Cinderblock came out but ran away immediately in horror; Overlode didn't even bother showing himself.

"Well that was a waste," Speedy chimed in.

"Should we go on without a host?" Bumble Bee asked the group.

"I guess so." Terra replied, "We'll start since we were first. Um, well, I thought it was a yes, do you agree Beastboy?" He was about to respond, but was cut off short by Mad Mod.

Mad Mod: "Actually my duckies,, you're dates today weren't the last, tomorrow will be final, so, I don't need feedback!!"

"But, but-"

"Oh Terra, I know how it kills you but I DON'T CARE!! Please folks, watch tomorrow's show, it will be surprising!" *show ends* "I know Terra, you probably hate me but, it's not me it's you." Mad Mod said turning around, but winced at the site before him. Terra was in front of him giving him a death glare, her hands were almost around his skinny little neck. He gulped, "Well, loves, GOT TO GO!!" He ran away with Terra at his heels.

"GET BACK HERE LOVE SMASHER!!"

"DUUUDE!! I do not want to be that guy!!"

"I agree B.B." Cyborg said glad that it wasn't him Terra was made at. But, in everyone's head, they were thinking who would end up with and started getting nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

Mod's Dating Game

Pt. 3

Mad Mod walked out in a huff with a rolled up newspaper in hand. He was heading over to the group of talking teens, but more so Aqualad. (the show hadn't started yet just so yea know) When Mad Mod was right behind his target he smacked him as hard as he could on the back of his head.

"OW!!" Aqualad yelled bringing his hand to his head and wheeling around. "What was that for?!"

"Oh jee, I don't know," Mad Mod said opening up the newspaper and pointing to the headline to show Aqualad."………. 'Crazy Fish Boy shatters Aquarium Glass, Repairs Cost Is Over $700,000.'" Mad Mod scans down, "'Boy exclaims 'that's ok, Moddie will pay for it….. I think' so what is it Fish boy? Is he going to pay or not?'"Mad Mod rolled it back up and once again smacked Aqualad with it.

"Hey why'd you do that AGAIN!!"

"I DON'T HAVE THAY KIND OF MONEY KID! I CAN'T PAY $700,000!!!"

"THEN GET THE MONEY!!" Mad Mod smacked him again at his stupidity. "STOP DOING THAT!!!"

"NO! And you can pay for it yourself! Good luck! Cuz you'll need it," Mad Mod sneered hitting him one last time. The other titans watched confused, except for Starfire who actually knew what was going on.

"And don't forget Mad Mod, Aqualad freed all the fish of tanks so the can breath, the air!" exclaimed Starfire.

"SHH!!" Aqualad tried, but it was too late.

Mad Mod was now angrier than ever; he gritted his teeth will he spoke. "Oh look, I'm Aqualad and I'll set all the fish free and let them DIE without water!"

"I'm officially scared of Mad Mod," Raven said dully crossing her arms.

"I think he needs psychiatric help," Robin joined, All the other titans agreed with them as they watched Mad Mod continually spinning and waving his arms in the air at the same time. Plasmas walked in seeing the scene.

"What happened to him this time to get him into another episode?" Plasmas asked trying to stop him.

"You don't want to know, trust me." Cyborg responded.

"Ok Mad Mod, snap out of it, it's time to get what you need done, well, done!"

"Oh, right, thanks Plasmas. Now ladies, I need you to come with me before the show starts." The girls just shrugged and followed Mad Mod to another room. The guys, however, looked at one another giving off questionable looks. A couple minutes later Mad Mod came out wiping his hands, none of the girls followed.

"Um, where are all the girls at?" Speedy asked.

"Well, my ducky, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok Mad Mod in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…." Mad Mod didn't turn around to face the camera though.

"Um, Moddie, the show started and you aint doin nothing," Aqualad remarked.

"Oh, I don't need to," Mad Mod stated as 5 chairs pulled up behind the guys locking them in.

"HEY!!! What the hell is this!!" They all said at once.

"This is my idea for fun."

"What did you do to Starfire and Raven?!" Robin asked.

"Well, Robin, I can see why you're worried about Starfire but Raven too!! Tell me why you worry about her also?"

Robin blinked, "Well," he started looking down, "She has always been like a sister to me. I simply love her like a sister."

"OH! WHATEVER!! At least I have the film with your date."

Robin snapped his head up "WHAT!!"

"He's been watching us on all our dates," Speedy replied.

"Again, WHAT!!"

"Overlode, come on out and show em what we're talkin about." Overlode came out with a huge grin.

"Since when was Overlode here?" Beastboy asked.

"Beastboy, I can assure you that Overlode's been here the whole time and he's been filming your dates without you knowing until Raven and Speedy had to become Sherlock Holmes."

"What do you mean by 'filming'?" questioned Cyborg.

"I MEAN FILMING! Cy, and I can show yea! Just look at the screen before you."Mad Mod exclaimed. The screen in front of them turned on and all the dates flashed before them.

"You're really messed up, you know that right/ I mean, even more than me! And that's pretty high!" Aqualad said.

"Aw, but with good reason love. Now, I'm going to guess that you guys arre wondering where the girls are, em I right?"

"NO! We were just asking a moment ago but of course that means nothing!" Robin replied angrily.

"Before I can show you where they are, I need to tell you a few things; first, this isn't a game show, that was an excuse so I could get you guys in one place all together. Secondly, the things you are seeing around here are all fake. And lastly, I still got the chick duckies you're supposed to be with so you can watch in agony at their suffering!" Mad Mod said deviously with an evil crooked smile looking at the captured guys. "Now, I'm going to go down the line so I can tell you your "soul mates". Speedy you were meant to be with the sassy, frassy Bumble Bee. Funny right? Cyborg, the chick with a snippy bite, Jinx, Aqualad the very rocky around the edges Terra, I know, so strange. Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, do I really need to waste my breath on telling you? Or are you just too stupid to figure it out?"

"You sick monster!!! If you hurt Starfire, II'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"But, how can you with all your frail limbs strapped to a ducky of a chair?" He laughed and turned to Beastboy placing both of his unwashed hands on opposite armrests leaning forward a bit. "You have probably realized who it is, but, I find it strikingly difficult to believe." Beastboy tried to lean away from the creepy pervert in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that it's you and Raven! DUH! I always thought it was that tempered blonde Terra, but, the computers came up as the goth chick."

"Then your computers are obviously WRONG. She despised me in every way imaginable." Beastboy complied looking down into his lap. All the other guys nodded their heads.

"That's where you are incorrect, the computers read that she always had weird feelings for you, and when she realized this, she wouldn't hear of it, so, she tried to become the opposite of a lover so she wouldn't have to admit it."

"THEN YOUR UGLY BRITISH COMPUTERS ARE NOT RELIABLE!! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S TRUE!!!"

"Then you could care less watching her pain and suffering." Beastboy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Now, you duckies are going to go into your own separate little room with huge teles in them for you to watch your loves parish."

"You sick freak!!!"

"Take em to their rooms!" Mad Mod said as the chairs fanned out into different rooms. "This is going to be fun!"

Speedy's pov

I tried to wiggle out of the chair that was restraining me, but it seemed to be draining my strength the more I struggled. The monitor in front of me came to life, I looked at it and went cold. Bumble Bee was in the middle of the room, her hands and feet tied together, she just hung in the air by the ropes. Her eyes were closed.

"Bumble Bee?" I choked out. Her eyes stirred and slowly opened.

"No, no, no." Mad Mod's voice came, "No wakey." Bumble Bee started to squirm and shake, she was being electrocuted, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"STOP IT!! YOU'RE HURTING HER!!" I screamed.

"Alright then." Bumble Bee stopped shaking and her head feel forward. I let out a sigh of relief to see her breathing.

"Thank God."

Cyborg's pov

"What's Mad Mod Talking about? Jinx Liked Kid Flash….. Right?" I said aloud.

"Wrong!" Yelled Mad Mod as he entered the room. "Kid Flash isn't even on this show!"

"I thought you said this wasn't a show." I remarked.

"Well that's… because…. It's not!" snapped Mad Mod.

"Then what do you mean he's not on this show?" I asked.

"I killed him." Mad mod whispered bluntly.

"Oh my God! You sick freak!! Are you serious?!"

"……… No." Mad Mod said skipping out of the room. I watched the screen in front of me turn on to show Jinx looking around her prison with sad eyes. Just then, a snake slithered up and bit Jinx in the ankle. She screamed out in pain as the venom started to take effect. I watched in horror as Jinx fell to the floor, her eyes almost popping out of her head and her skin turning deathly white. She let out one last earsplitting scream before laying still. Tears came out of my eye.

"No, no, no! She didn't deserve to die like that!!!" I yelled at the screen before hanging my head down……….

Aqualad's pov

Even though this chair was locking me against its cold wooden body, I thought it was cool, that is, until I got bored. I shall sing to end my boredom. "I'm so a BORED!! I'm singing cuz I'm bored!!! Mow you can love me or hate me but I WON'T CARE either way!!! LA LA LAAA!!!"

"Stop it! Stop it!! What a horrible song!!" Mad Mod said.

"What would chu know?! Unlike you, I'M BORED!!" I huffed.

"Well, let this end your boredom my ducky!" Mad Mod snickered clicking a button on his pimp cane causing my screen to turn on. The screen showed a tank full of water and a blonde person being lowered into it, but, I could care less about the person, so, instead I turned my attention at the water.

"That water looks sexy!!"

"What about the girl?"

"What girl?" I asked looking back at the person being lowered into the water. "OH!!... THAT'S A GIRL??!!! Pfft! So? Why should I worry about her?"

"Because she's your soul mate."

"Oh, yea! I don't care about that, in fact, I ggave up on girls along time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was just too many girls and they were starting to cramp my style." I said smiling at his shocked face.

"O-k then, I'm just gonna go!" Mad Mod yelled running out of the room. I just shrugged and looked back at the swaying water.

Robin's pov

I watched as Mad Mod ran into the room. "Well *huff* Robin I won't keep you waiting any longe-"

"What did you do to Starfire?!" I yelled.

"Jeez Robin, is that all you can think about?" Mad Mod snickered. "What do you want to say to your fans?" Mad Mod questioned.

"I thought you said that this wasn't actually a tv show."

"Well that's because… look Robin, just give me your opinion." Mad Mod looked stressed.

"Ok," I breathed. "One, you're a sick freak, and two, I will kill you for hurting Starfire!!"

"Oh, she isn't hurt….. yet." Mad Mod laughed. "And how can you kill me if you can't even get out of your chair?"

"I did last time." I replied.

"Whateva, I re-enforced your chair Robin okay. Not even Cynderblock could get out." Mad Mod stood there looking triumphant.

"Well, maybe Cynderblock's butt was too big and thee chair got stuck." I shot back. I heard quiet sobs coming outside the room.

"Well look what you did now Robin," Mad Mod sprinted out of the room. "It's ok Cynderblock. Don't cry, Moddie's here." I sat there for a while trying to get free.

"Mad Mod was right about re-enforcing the chair." I thought. Then the screen in front of me turned on. The screen showed Starfire looking around her dark surroundings. Someone stepped out of the darkness behind Starfire it was SLADE! (of course) I yelled "Starfire Slade is behind you, turn around!!"

"She can't hear you love." Mad Mod's voice chimed in. Slade punched Starfire hurtling her frontwards. Starfire got up dazed to more unwelcomed punches.

"Starfire! What are you doing?!" I screamed. "Fight back!! GOT TO GET FREE!" I murmured squirming in my seat.

"Tct! Robin, don't even try." Mad Mod again.

I looked back at the screen at the helpless Starfire. "It's my entire fault. I should've known he was up to something." I said to myself. Slade landed another hit to Starfire's stomach. I heard her shriek and my hands balled up into fists. "Just wait Mad Mod," I looked at Starfire on the screen so badly bruised, "you'll wish you never thought of this horrible idea."

Beastboy's pov

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!" I screamed. There was no response and all was quiet. I closed my eyes as Mad Mod's words started to sink in. Raven liking me? Impossible! When I was processing this, images and flashbacks of me and Terra went though me head, but it strangely held no more warmth like it used to. Just to try it I played back memories of Raven and I, I couldn't help but laugh at them feeling happy just thinking about them. Raven and I had fun times, times I never had with Terra, plus Raven had been there along with us in the rise of the titans. Terra on the other hand wasn't, and she had betrayed all of us for power. I had never loved Terra, Raven was always on my mind and I always wanted to make her happy. I love her, and if someone tries to take that from me, I swear I'll rip their throat out!

"Well hello my lil green snot!" Mad Mod snickered, "Ready to see your goth chickity?"

"You freaking British Bastered!!!!! You even think about hurting Raven I'll kick your British ass to Greenland and have you freeze!!!" I sneered.

"AHH! Snippy like your good old chap Robin. Do tell me, has spending so much time with Robin lead you to be like him?" I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of respond so instead I glared at him. "Very well, I should start this here show for you since questions don't get though to you." Mad Mod clicked his stick and my TV turned on.

"No." I choked.

"But yes!! Mwhahaha!"

Raven was in a corner facing the wall that she was chained to and seemed to be unconscious, her cloak nowhere to be seen. A man came out of the darkness holding a leather whip.

"Well, I don't feel like watching what's to come next soooo, ta ta!" Mad Mod waltzed out of the room. When he left, almost immediately Raven's violet eyes shot open. She looked up to see the man bring the whip up. I flinched when the crack of whip lashed across Raven's back, opening new wounds and gashes along her grey skin. She muffled a cry as she arched her spine. Tears started to roll out of my eyes as I watched her whimper at every single lash that was forcibly bored upon her back. Blood was slowly dripping around her slender knees, a puddle already formed.

I clamped down on my lip causing it to bleed. Raven breathed in deep breaths as the hired man walked away. Her outfit was torn and covered in a thick coat of red blood. I clenched my hands into fists and tried not to get into a hissy fit. I did NOT want to please Mad Mod by crying too much. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

Mad Mod danced though the hallway waltzing with an imaginary partner. He arrived at the end of the hallway to a bright red door. "So, gentlemen, how did you like the show?


End file.
